


The Orgasm

by DouglasNeman



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouglasNeman/pseuds/DouglasNeman
Summary: Danziger badly aches for an orgasm, but the universe just won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Devon Adair & John Danziger, Devon Adair/John Danziger
Kudos: 4





	The Orgasm

Danziger opened his eyes and sighed, not looking forward to the day at all. Life's weariness was overtaking him in more ways than one. He stumbled to the latrine and back, feeling the tightness in his shoulders, his chest, his legs, and his groin. He needed an orgasm badly. 

Every person experiences days in which they Need an Orgasm – capital N, capital O. Like a cigarette addict who's been too long without a smoke, the grip of sexual need just settles on a person's shoulders like a stifling blanket from the very air around them. The teeth grit, the body tightens up all over, the mind screams, and no work is concentrated on _at_ all until the monster is given its meal. 

Today, for John Danziger, was such a day.

Privacy in the group was hard to come by, in the same way that, say, compassion from a ZED was hard to come by. If a traveling salesman had offered the members of Eden Advance privacy stored in bottles, he would have made a fortune. 

When they had first started traveling, Devon had tried, briefly, to get everyone to stay within earshot of camp at all times. True and Ulysses had restrictions about how far they could go, of course, but it stopped with them. To this day, Devon's idea of extending those restrictions to the adults still held the record for being shot down the fastest. It never even made it out of the starting gate. Leaving camp was basically the only privacy possible, and no matter what hidden dangers there might be on a new world, the danger of not allowing people the freedom to wander off to do whatever they needed to do was beyond reckoning. 

And wander off is precisely what Danziger intended to do. They weren't hiking today, and he had no sex partner in his life. The only trick was wandering far enough to be truly alone, as he needed to masturbate badly.

He dressed in his tan slacks, even though they needed cleaning. All his clothes needed a good wash, but he could do that later. The hair on his face was starting to itch. Shave? Nah. The hell with it. He shrugged on his VA-1587 jacket. 

"Danziger."

He picked up his pack and hitched his canteen to his belt without turning around. "Is it urgent, Adair?" _Just leave me alone,_ he thought.

"That depends if you call not having any water urgent." She stood next to him with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in her black T-shirt and tan slacks, with her hair tied back into a tail.

"What do you mean we don't have any water? We have a whole stream right there. That's why we camped here, remember?"

"Baines got sick last night, and Julia ran some tests." Across the camp site, Julia stepped out of the med tent, spotted them, and headed towards them. She was dressed in her usual fare of green slacks and gray tank top. "She thinks it was bacteria in the water," Devon said. 

"She _thinks_?" Danziger looked at Julia in amazement as she joined them.

"I have to run some more tests in order to be sure," Julia said, folding her arms. "I've isolated the bacterium which caused Baines's illness, and it appears to be harmless to most people, but I don't want to take chances on that. I'm pretty sure he got it from the stream, but I need to verify that." 

"How long will that take?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A few hours, at least. Until then, I don't want anyone touching water from the stream."

Devon tapped the canteen on his belt. "Including this. Pour it out."

Danziger tried to ignore the slight thrill of Devon's hand touching something on his body so close to his penis, which was still aching for attention. Sure the woman was pretty, but that was about all. Hell, they were _all_ pretty. But standing next to Devon and Julia at the same time was like standing next to pillars of steel and ice. 

"And in the meantime, I need you to work on the compressor," Devon finished.

"Oh, geeze," he said, shaking his head. He opened his canteen and prepared to pour the water out.

"Not here!" Julia said. "Take it away from camp."

He gave her the slightest of glares and turned back to Devon. "There must be other water in the area."

"You think we didn't check?" Devon asked. "Resonance scan's negative."

"Why can't Walman work on the compressor?" Danziger asked. "I was just taking off for a while."

"Walman's asleep, he was on guard duty last night," Devon said. "And I don't know where Magus is. That leaves you, and we need the compressor fixed right away. Without it, we have no water. At all."

Danziger sighed. His instincts had told him he wasn't going to enjoy this day, and his instincts were usually right.

Danziger "sheeshed" and "oh, manned" and grunted throughout the morning, just loud enough for everyone to know exactly what a shitty time he was having. His need for release worsened by the hour, and despite his lack of feelings for any particular woman on the planet, he couldn't help let his eyes slide over their bodies whenever one of them walked past. 

Devon especially. Sculpted from steel, no doubt, but a fine sculpture nevertheless.

He got the compressor running halfway through the morning, but it took a further two hours to ensure it _continued_ running. "There." He finally stood up and wiped his hands on a rag, actually making them filthier than they already were. The sun was high in the sky, but luckily it wasn't a really hot day. "Compressor's done," he announced to no one in particular. "If anyone needs to know." 

Julia approached him. "My tests are conclusive, it is the stream which carries the bacterium. If it makes you feel any better." She gave him a weak smile.

He knew she was trying to lighten his mood, and he made an effort to respond in kind. "Well, why couldn't you just make some kind of antidote?"

She shrugged. "Any bacteria which can slip through the wide-body antibiotics already in our systems is pretty strange to begin with. Also, bacteria on this planet mutate at an accelerated rate, and the presence of one dangerous type of bacterium might have meant more. It was just easier to go back to our original source of water." 

Danziger gave the compressor a slight kick. "Well, you know, Julia, this thing isn't going to last us to New Pacifica." His voice was very quiet.

She met his gaze, her voice just as grim. "I know."

"But it's working now," he said. "And since I'm the one who repaired it, I get the first liter." He emptied the compressor into his canteen and gave Julia a smile. "If Devon has any more emergencies, tell her they can wait. I've got to get out of here before I go stir crazy." 

He once again attached the canteen to his belt, pulled on his jacket, picked up his pack, and strode out of camp.

_What a life,_ he thought.

He'd gone almost two klicks without meeting a soul, and was beginning to think he could safely find a place just for himself, when he heard the laughter of children coming through the trees. It was followed by True and Ulysses, bursting out of a copse above him and running down the hillside. They were playing tag, and Uly was chasing True. 

"Hey. Hey!" he called, but True ran right past him and tried to use him as a shield. The children were laughing insanely and completely caught up in their game. For the moment, John Danziger was merely a convenient obstacle as Uly chased True around him, both ignoring his protests completely. 

He took a deep breath and, in one swift movement, caught both children by the scruff of their necks and leaned down to look at them. Their laughter ceased. "Ow!" Uly said, actually squirming for a moment before he realized Danziger was really angry. 

"What the hell are you two doing this far from camp?" he asked. He glared at True, especially, who gazed back with a little fear. She wasn't afraid of her father, physically. The thought of him ever laying a hand on her never even entered her mind. But his wrath was still something to be avoided. 

"We didn't know," she said. "We were just playing tag."

"You know you're not supposed to wander more than a few hundred meters from camp," Danziger said. "Do you know how far we are from camp? Almost two klicks! Now does anyone know you're out here?"

Neither child said a word, which was all the answer he needed.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to camp." He let them go.

"We were just playing tag," True said again. "We didn't know. Honest."

"All right," he said. "No harm done, for now. But you need to be more responsible. Saying you didn't know isn't good enough. You _need_ to know. Now come on."

Uly touched True's arm. "You're it."

"That's not fair," True said.

They hiked back to camp, chatting along the way. Danziger could have called someone to come get the kids so he could resume searching for a place to be alone, but that would have been an odd request and he didn't feel like raising any eyebrows. 

By the time he reached camp, he had just hiked four klicks. He was hot, sweaty, and had to drink all the water in his canteen. And of course, there wasn't any to replace it because the compressor could only work so fast. Leaving camp without water wasn't an option, so now he was back where he started and no better off. He had no choice but to wait for the compressor, so he was looking at a three-hour delay, minimum. 

The walking had helped ease his horniness a little, but laying eyes on a few of the women made it roar back worse than it had been that morning.

His stubble itched like crazy now, but without water he could do nothing about it. Julia didn't want anyone using water from the stream for anything – shaving, bathing, drinking, or washing clothes. He was starting to wonder if maybe the Terrians loved dirt simply because there wasn't any alternative. 

He lay down to rest and conserve his energy, and tried not to think about women or sex. So of course, he ended up thinking of Ellie.

He had grieved her long ago, when it had been made clear to him she wasn't coming back, no matter how many machines they hooked her up to. In his mind she was gone for good, in a heaven he tried so hard to believe in.

Who could replace her? He didn't really need anyone. He was difficult to get along with, and for the most part he liked to be alone. He wanted sex every now and then, but less often as he got older. The way he felt today was an exception, not the rule, and as soon as he could get some time to himself and jack off, he'd be back to normal. Whatever that was. 

Not for the first time, a fear gripped Danziger that he would spend the rest of his life here, on this "ball of dirt" as Morgan had once so eloquently described it. But he wasn't really sure what he was afraid _of_. It wasn't as if the thought of returning to the stations filled him with joy. Quite the opposite. 

With a start, Danziger realized he was afraid of not belonging anywhere. He'd never felt like he belonged back on the stations. Sure he had friends, but their idea of a good time was to play poker and drink what was left of their paychecks because there wasn't anything better. True had changed all that, and now he basically lived for her. 

At least Ellie lived on in her. He was grateful for that.

He was with Eden Advance through circumstance and for survival. Not many of them would he have called a friend in other circumstances, and as pretty as the women were, they didn't spark his interest. None of them were people he would bare his soul to, or share his space with. All of which left him afraid of the future. He sometimes felt his only choice was to die a lonely man on G889, or an even lonelier man back on the stations. 

He struggled to put that fear out of his mind, trying to label it for the irrational dread he knew it was. But it continued to slip around his brain, laughing at him and taunting his efforts to contain it.

He slept.

He woke with the sun still two hours above the horizon, feeling a little more rested but no more relaxed. The dull ache of sexual need still pounded its way through his body, begging for release.

_God_ , he needed an orgasm so badly.

His stomach was also rumbling, and he just managed to get some of the last of that evening's spirulina (scientifically designed to give the human body the maximum nutrition and power with the worst possible taste). He filled his canteen half full from the compressor and made a deal with Cameron to trade an extra stint of guard duty that night for his share of water, which gave him a full canteen. Once again, he strolled out of camp. 

He took off in a different direction, determined nothing would stop him this time. Nor did it. A little over two klicks from camp he finally felt reasonably sure no one would disturb him, and he looked for a comfortable, snug place to sit. He pushed past a grove of trees and found a pond. 

He laughed and shook his head. The resonance scan must have missed this, or they could have come here that morning and taken all the water they needed. Unless Julia had already been here and had found the water as inedible as the stream. 

Either way, it was just what he needed. It wasn't a particularly beautiful pond – small, muddy, choked with reeds and water plants. But it was entirely enclosed by trees, and that was perfect.

He found a flat, dry area by some reeds, close to the water. He spread his jacket on the ground and sat on it, resting his back against a tree and looking out over the pond. He took a deep breath and lay back, rubbing his penis through his trousers, anticipating the release he was finally about to get. 

"Danziger?"

Devon.

He laughed to stop himself from crying. It was too much! What had he done to deserve this?

Devon, Julia, and Alonzo came tramping through the woods and stood beside him, each carrying two white, empty plastic containers. "It _is_ you," Devon said. "What are you doing here?"

Danziger briefly thought about yelling, "Trying to jack off! Now go away!" but his heart wasn't in it.

"Resting," he said. "Away from screaming children and bossy women." He looked at the containers. "I take it you're here for the water."

"Yes," Devon said as Julia knelt and began scanning the pond with her diaglove. "I asked Yale to do another resonance scan just to be sure we weren't missing anything, and it led us here." She looked at him quizzically, the unspoken question clear on her face. 

"I just found this place, by chance, about 60 seconds before you arrived." He held up his hand. "I swear."

"It's safe," Julia said. "It's muddy, but nothing we can't handle."

Danziger helped them fill the containers and cart them back to the rail. _Anything_ to get them to leave as soon as possible. He watched as Alonzo and Julia loaded the vehicle, then he casually walked back to the pond, hoping the others didn't expect him to follow. 

"You two go on ahead," he dimly heard Devon say, her voice carrying through the trees. "I needed to talk to John about something anyway."

_Oh, sheesh!_ he thought. _I'm cursed!_ He heard Julia reply something unintelligible and the dunerail took off. Moments later, Devon reappeared to find him sitting on his jacket, staring out over the pond, his hands draped over his knees. 

She sat beside him, right there in the mud, without even blinking. _Take a_ hint _, woman, and_ leave me alone _!_ he thought. His body screamed at him.

"What'd you need, Devon?" He knew he sounded harsh but he didn't care.

"I'm worried about the compressor."

"Is that all?"

"Isn't it enough?" She looked frustrated. "Would it be possible to build a new one?"

"No."

She was silent for a few moments. He knew her Adair mind was ticking over his very short, very concise two-letter answer and trying to find a way around it. Trying to turn his "No" into a "Yes." Well, she wasn't getting it this time. They didn't have half the parts they needed to build a compressor. 

"Look, Devon," he finally said. "I really, really need to be al-"

"It's just that I think if we trade with the Grendlers long enough, we'll somehow get all the parts we need to build a new compressor. Don't you think that's possible?"

Danziger opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his brain started working. He looked more closely at Devon, and it suddenly hit him with full force that _he_ was the one who couldn't take a hint. Devon was staring out over the pond, as if her mind was on a million other things, and she had that _look_ about her – the look and feel of someone who doesn't really care what the topic is, so long as they can keep talking. 

_She just wants to be here,_ he thought. _Here? With me?_

All thoughts of masturbating disappeared as he slowly wrapped his brain around the new concept that Devon Adair, Woman of Steel, was interested in him.

"Look, Devon," he said more softly. "I don't know what the Grendlers have, and I don't know what kind of parts you brought with us. For all we know, there's a brand new compressor somewhere out there just waiting for us, hidden away in a cargo pod or in some Grendler's cave. But what happened today isn't going to happen all the time, and I really don't think we'll have a water problem that often. At the very least, we can trade with the Grendlers for more containers and then guard them better. That way we can cart more water around with us wherever we go." 

She gave a little smile at his optimism and he squeezed her shoulder. "Oh, Devon, you are tense," he said. He mentally crossed his fingers, took a deep breath, and began to rub her back.

She didn't object.

_Smooth, John,_ he chastised himself. 'You are tense.' _Geeze, I need to practice._

He slowly maneuvered himself so that he was sitting fully behind her and massaged her shoulders, getting more thrilled by the moment. His heart beat faster. It had been so long since he'd touched a woman this way. _Touched?_ he thought. _Or_ allowed _myself to touch?_

He continued massaging her for a few minutes, during which time she didn't say a word. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned back, and she let out the occasional "Mmm."

He slowly leaned down and kissed the back of her head. When he still heard no objections, he kissed her again and began working his way down to her left ear. Suddenly he was all the way forward and his arms were around her waist. He didn't remember moving. Her head was tilted back and he kissed Devon full on the mouth, on fire with passion, their tongues meeting in desperation. 

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly leaned back onto his jacket. She followed him down, twisting her body around to lie next to him, kissing his lips, his chin, and his nose in between putting her tongue back in his mouth.

Danziger's hands roved up and down her back, and if his body had been aching for an orgasm before, now he was about out of his mind. His fingers drifted below her waist and he finally laid his hands on her butt, caressing and then squeezing her buns in madness. Her fingers were in his blonde, curly hair, as if she could not get enough of him. 

She moved her body away from his, into the air, just for a moment, and he took the opportunity to move his hands to her front. He gently rubbed his fingers forward along her vagina, and the moment he did she broke away and rolled to one side, leaving him gasping. 

_Oh, shit!_ he thought. _I've blown it. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Danziger, I'm sorry!" Devon said, panting for breath and holding his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

He wasn't listening, he was stammering out his own apology. "Devon, listen, I'm...I'm-"

She turned to face him and put a finger to his lips. "Don't apologize." Her face was streaked with mud and she was still breathing hard. Some women looked beautiful no matter what their state, and Danziger was starting to realize that Devon was one such woman. 

"The fault was mine," she said. "Entirely mine. That...that was a mean thing for me to do, and I'm sorry."

"No." He shook his head, just relieved she wasn't angry with him.

Devon breathed twice more, and the look of determination in her eyes almost frightened Danziger. Almost. "John, I want you," she finally said. "I want you so much. But I had no idea, none at all, that we were going to go so fast, and I shouldn't have let it get this far. I was just hoping to talk to you this evening. I mean..." She searched for the words. "I didn't know it would lead to this." 

Danziger let his breathing calm down. "What is it you're looking for, Devon, because I'm confused."

She nodded. "I want you. I want to become your lover. But John, I have to go slow. That's why I stopped. I...I want you so badly, that I want to make sure we do it right. I don't want to go too fast with you and mess up just because I let my hormones rule me." 

Danziger closed his eyes, feeling shame, wishing he didn't. Letting his hormones think for him was _exactly_ what he'd been doing, and he certainly wouldn't have stopped for anything. "You have more self-control than I do, Adair," he whispered. 

She stroked his face. "I'm going to make love to you, John Danziger," she whispered back. "And I'm going to knock your socks off. Very soon. But not tonight. Not before I've even spoken to you about how I feel. Please understand." 

"I understand perfectly," he said, and he meant it. "I'm sorry if I made you feel rushed."

She shook her head and again put her finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault, like I said. Please think no more about it."

He nodded. "You know, it's so ironic. I've spent this entire day trying to find some place I could be by myself, and circumstances kept getting in the way. I felt like I was cursed." He looked at her. "Now I feel blessed."

She smiled at him. "Do you still want to be alone?"

"No. I'd rather be with you."

She opened her mouth and leaned forward, and Danziger could tell she was fighting herself. "And I'd rather be with you," she finally said. "But if I stay here one more minute, I think we're both going to regret it in the long run." 

She kissed him, once, and he didn't press her for more. Then she stood up. "I'm going back to camp," she said. "There are some things I need to do before tomorrow." Then her voice softened. "Are you sure you're not angry?"

"I'm not angry, Devon. Just relieved, and...happier than I've been in a long, long time."

She smiled. "You want to come back to camp with me?"

He shook his head. "You go on. I'm gonna rest here for a while."

"Okay," she whispered. Then she crouched down and kissed him once more, full on the lips. "Bye," she whispered, and stole off through the trees before it got any more awkward, leaving Danziger lying in a whirlwind of thoughts.

Devon wanted him. He shook his head. Who would have thought it?

His thoughts drifted up and down her exquisite body. He closed his eyes, leaned back, and ran over in his mind what it was like holding her those few minutes, feeling her warmth, her body all over his, her tongue in his mouth. Odd – she didn't feel like a woman of steel while lying in his arms. Anything but. 

He felt like a volcano about to blow.

He knew Devon had been right to do as she did, to give them time. He had gone from a state of just beginning to realize Devon was interested in him, to putting his hand on her private parts, in the space of three minutes. A personal record, that, but not one he was proud of. If things had continued, it would have been explosive, brief, and very awkward afterward. 

Damn, she was a smart woman.

Danziger thought about her promise, anticipating what it would be like to make love to her, to feel her beside him in bed, to be inside her. He began stroking his penis through his pants again, and he couldn't wait a moment longer. He whipped off his shirt, shook off his trousers and his shorts, and lay on his jacket, his fingertips already tickling his balls and and caressing up the sides of his penis. It was rock solid. He needed to come so badly it _hurt_. 

Now, of course, he not only had the original desire for an orgasm which he'd been forced to carry throughout the day, he also had the sexual energy from being touched and kissed by a woman coursing through him. He gently let his fingers stroke up the sides of his shaft, teasing himself, reaching down every few seconds to caress his balls. He ran his hands over his chest, down his legs, and back to his penis again. 

He thought about Devon and finally let his finger drift up the front of his shaft, ever so lightly. He tensed and shivered at the electric tingle. He did it again, then again. Minutes passed, and slowly the caress became a stroke. 

He felt himself smile as he held his penis with his fingertips and gently tugged...and tugged...and tugged, slowly at first. He replayed his encounter with Devon in his mind, and he couldn't help pulling a little faster almost immediately. He wanted her so badly. He fantasized about what she would be like, and stroked even faster. His heart racing, he anticipated watching her clothes fall away, _finally_ getting to see all of her beautiful body. He jerked faster, and faster still. 

He couldn't stand it any more. The dam broke. His hand moving lightning fast, he arched his back slightly and _exploded_ everywhere. He gasped, and his body shook with the sheer force of the orgasm, as if fireworks were going off in his penis and in his chest. 

It seemed to last forever.

Then he lay there for what must have been at least five minutes, but felt like hours, in an almost-perfect bliss.

God _damn_ , did he feel better.

After what seemed like eternity, he finally sat up. He dug a rag out of his pack and cleaned the semen off his cheek, his left shoulder, his chest, and his stomach, marveling at how much he'd released and how far he'd shot it.

He took a deep breath, stood, and dressed, taking his time, thinking again about his meeting with Devon. Viewed without his hormones getting in the way, he now saw more than ever how right she'd been to leave and not jump into having sex within minutes of really discovering each other. _She may be the finest female specimen I get a crack at for a long time,_ he thought, _and I could have blown it by wanting to get laid right away._ Her boldness that evening might just have saved their relationship, giving it a chance to be something special. 

He hitched his pack over his shoulder and began the long walk back to camp.

Back to Devon.


End file.
